The present invention relates to steering locks, and relates more particularly to such a steering lock which has an audio alarm circuit that produces an audio alarm signal when the steering lock is moved from the steering wheel by force.
Various steering locks have been developed for use to lock the steering wheel of a motor vehicle. Exemplars of these steering locks are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,732 (see FIG. 2) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,976 (see FIG. 3). The steering lock of U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,732 comprises a lock body and a lock bar pivoted to the lock body. The lock bar is turned away from the steering wheel mounting chamber on the lock body for permitting the lock body to be attached to the periphery of the steering wheel, then the lock bar is turned back and bridged over the periphery of the steering wheel and then locked in position to hold down the steering lock in position. This structure of steering lock is inconvenient to operate in the limited inside space of the motor vehicle. Furthermore, because the steering wheel mounting chamber is not adjustable subject to the thickness of the periphery of the steering wheel, the steering lock tends to slip on the periphery of the steering wheel when locked. FIG. 1 shows another structure of steering wheel according to the prior art. However, this structure of steering wheel is still not satisfactory in function. By inserting a lever into the elongated top track on the lock body of this structure of steering wheel, the locking mechanism can be easily destroyed to let the steering lock be removed from the steering wheel. Furthermore, regular steering wheels are commonly heavy and can be destroyed by tools easily.